On your right shoulder
by Kotone Takanashi
Summary: Len en un pasado conoció a rin, ambos prometieron volver a reencontrarse, y así fue, de la forma menos esperada. Pero las cosas no salieron como se esperaba, pues len termino perdidamente enamorado de rin y ella al parecer niega el amarlo pero ¿enserio será eso verdad?...
1. Monologo Len - Rin

_antes que nada aclaro que Rin y Len no me pertenecen, estos son ya de sus respectivos dueños, este es el monologo de un nuevo fic (historia creada por fans) basada en la canción "butterfly on your right shoulder" la cual tampoco me pertenece, la imagen de portada de el fic la he sacado de internet igual y no me pertenece, si no a su creador, y yo, como fan solo escribiré una historia que se me ha ocurrido al escuchar la canción hace tiempo atrás, pero apenas tuve la inspiración suficiente como para comenzar a escribir, pero ya era tiempo de que regresara a esto de escribir y pues sin más interrumpirles les dejo el monologo desde el punto de vista de len y después el de len, confirme pasen los capítulos entenderán mejor el por que de las cosas, es solo una idea de lo que pasa basado en la letra de la canción. _

_/la verdad no tengo mucha experiencia en esto y pues estoy aun en practica, pero creo tener una mejora respecto a mi manera de Redacción._

* * *

**_"Monologo - Len"_**

-Ese momento en el que ese sentimiento tan raro y pesado robó mi corazón, yo tan solo una mariposa morada en tu hombro soy y entonces al fin pude entender como se sintió, la historia de un desgarrador amor, con esas palabras tuyas que suenan una y otra ves en mi mente cual notas de piano y besos morados que vuelan por la habitación, eso atrapó mi corazón...

Y ahora yo solo una mariposa sin rumbo soy, las primeras impresiones son solo el comienzo de nuestra dramática historia de amor que me desgarra el corazón; esa hermosa noche en la que te conocí jamás se olvidará, pero yo ya me perdí en mis ocultos sentimientos.

Pronto me enamoré de ti, al ver lo hermosa que eras al a ver crecido y con ese labial y perfume tan dulce, así es como una mariposa en tu hombro me volví y la realidad tapó mi corazón, es tan dulcemente triste lo que ha pasado que hasta Quisiera morir tan solo pensando en ti...

¡Ya no me puedo contener! Detenme por favor, ¡mírame por un momento y termina con mi sufrimiento de una ves!

Odiame por favor, pero es que de verdad eres la única para mi, y a pesar de como me veas ahora y después nunca olvidare aquel tiempo cuando te conocí y ahora te reencontré

¿Crees que no eres la indicada para mi? ¡Pues ahora te lo demostraré! Pero primero tengo que recordar... Por solo una ves más todo lo que pasó hasta ahora...

¡antes de que me hagas perder el control!

Por que ahora una mariposa solo en tu hombro soy...

_**-"Monologo -**__**Rin"**_

-aprendí el dolor de un amor desgarrador, el no es para mi, aunque en mi hombro tu eres mariposa ya, esta es una pesadilla ya, de la que quiero despertar, ¿estará bien? Siempre en la vida hay que probar...

Este dolor ya no lo puedo soportar, me amas... Yo lo se, pero no soy lo suficiente para ti, no quiero más dolor... Maténme por favor...

Estoy segura de que no siento ya nada por ti, mejor me iré con alguien más

Cuando te conocí mi alma resonó, pero ya no importa, debe ser una confusión, me enamore de alguien más y ya no eres nada para mi...

Quiero recordar como empezó y después olvidar todo...

Pero ahora solo una mariposa en mi hombro eres ya...


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo #1:

-yo llegue a volverme una persona enfocada en mis estudios, responsable y que sabia valerse por si mismo. Decidí vivir solo con mi hermano en un departamento pequeño a mis 14 años de edad, mis padres siempre tenían problemas en casa y las cosas se dieron, mi hermano tiene 18 años, eso no seria mucho problema, de no ser por que es un reconocido artista que se hace llamar "neko96" kuro neko... Rubio, alto, suele vestir de negro y siempre usa pupilentes de varios colores Nunca le ha gustado su verdadero nombre, por lo que es secreto y este nadie debe de saberlo, si se lo contará a alguien de seguro me mataría, voy en segundo de secundaria y desde ahora asistiré a un nuevo instituto, soy algo alto, de cabello rubio y algo largo, por lo que lo agarro con una pequeña coleta, ojos de un azul claro y suelo usar gafas en ocasiones para ver mejor, mi hermano esta muy emocionado por mi, aunque yo no le veo importancia... Después de todo será un año más.. Nunca me han costado trabajo las materias, todas las paso con excelentes calcificaciones sin esfuerzo alguno... Desde hace ya años que me he vuelto una persona seria y sin muchas emociones, dispuesto a lograr lo que se propone y ahora me enfoco mucho más en mis estudios, pues no tengo otra cosa que hacer.

-¡hermanito Len! - escuche una voz un tanto ruidosa que logró sacarme de mis pensamientos de una forma irritante, ¡debe ser el! Me cuesta creer que siendo el hermano mayor actúe de una forma tan infantil... Nunca me ha interesado lo que a el sinceramente, con más que trate de verse como un ejemplo para mi yo no lo veo así.

H-hermano... -dije de forma un tanto incomoda, pues a veces su forma de ser me suele incomodar un poco, a pesar de ser hermanos somos realmente opuestos- ¿que sucede?

-¡es tan genial, Tu primer día de clases hermano! No lo puedo creer ¡muero de la emoción! Ojalá pudiera llevarte a la escuela... -dramática mente me volteo a ver con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y me abrazo mientras lloraba en mi hombro- waaaaaaa ¿por que crecen tan rápido?

-he-hermano se me va a hacer tarde -dije de forma seria y un tanto avergonzado por la actitud tan inmadura de mi hermano- ¡además manchas mi uniforme de lagrimas! Será mejor que valla a desayunar -lo moví de mi hombro y continúe mi camino hacia la cocina, y entonces procedí a buscar un tazón y servirme un poco de cereal y leche.

-hermanito... -molesto deje mi cereal y dirigí mi fría mirada hacia el- ¿ahora que pasa?

-hermanito... -volteo a mirar el suelo mientras veía algo nervioso el suelo mientras jugaba con sus manos- ¿y si mejor no vas solo por hoy a la escuela? No pasará mucho al ser el primer día...

-¡tch! déjate de tonterías hermano -de inmediato me levanté, agarre mi mochila y me dirigí a abrir la puerta para irme, pero me detuve al sentir como algo me impedía el irme, preguntándome que era decidí desviar la mirada hacia abajo y molesto logre notar como mi hermano sostuvo mi pie derecho para no irme, entonces frustrado suspire -

-¡hermano no vallas! No quiero que crezcas -dijo haciendo pucheros. Yo cerré mis ojos y suspire- no seas infantil... -entonces cruce la puerta y me dirigí a la escuela con tranquilidad, sin embargo al abrir la puerta general de el edificio logre notar que ¡todo estaba echo un caos! No me sorprende, pero nunca imagine que hubiese tal cantidad de gente y desorden en las calles; sorprendido mire mi reloj y quede paralizado al darme cuenta de que solo me quedaban diez minutos, asustado corrí hacia la estación de auto bus más cercana, para esto me equivoque y me termine saliendo para el rumbo opuesto al de mi escuela, aun mas nervioso yo entonces corrí directo hacia la escuela, ya no tenia tiempo, y justo en el momento que me baje me di cuenta de que olvide la mochila , así que tuve que perseguir el camión por toda una cuadra más hasta que el camión paró y pude recogerla ¡justo tres minutos antes de que me cerraran!

Rápido corrí lo mejor que pude y deje de prestarle importación a los demás, justo en el cruce choque inclusive con una chica sin querer y al darme la vuelta para disculparme con ella. Entonces ella volteo también mientras me veía fijamente de una manera sorprendida, en ese momento el mundo se paró y solo pude sentir la brisa y escuchar como caían las hojas de los arboles...

-¿¡L-Len!? -preguntó una chica de ojos azules algo baja de estatura, con un moño blanco y pasadores al igual que un cabello rubio sostenido en dos coletas, la cual aportaba el mismo traje escolar que yo usaba, rápidamente también me sorprendí, trague un nudo en la garganta tratando de hablar.

-¿r-rin? -conteste confuso, y entonces todos esos recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, sobre la única persona que estuvo conmigo cuando no tenia a nadie... Pero el destino nos tenia ahora separados... Y todo volvió a mi mente desde el día que nos conocimos hasta la noche donde fuimos separados...


End file.
